A New Blue
by Tutis 75
Summary: I'm the only one that can make the sacrifices needed. If my friends want me to or not..."


These characters are not mine. Too bad for me. There would be MAJOR chances in the series. Now lets get on with the show!

A New Blue

"Let me go, you disgusting soldiers! I didn't do anything!" Yelled the famed white bat as she was dragged through the castle.

"Quiet, or we will make you," responded the lead soldier. "We will see what your fate is."

With that, Rouge stopped yelling and began to think. 'Maybe I won't get in trouble. I mean...they didn't see me do anything.' Yet inside she was doubtful it was going to be that easy. There were a lot of rumors about the people that went in the castle, and none of them had happy endings. It seemed like only yesterday Rouge would never have had to worry about something like this. But things changed so fast no one could have stopped it.

Suddenly they stopped. In front of them was an overly massive door decorated with all sorts of jewels. Rouge would have been interested in taking them had she not been so terrified. After the lead guard knocked on the door twice, it slowly opened. With that they slowly walked in. Rouge found her heart racing as she walked in. No one knew exactly who had taken over. She thought it was Eggman. Who else could have taken over? However he was being more aggressive then she remembered him. As she walked in she saw a large chair turned away from them. It was also decorated in all sorts of jewels and gold.

"What is it, commander?" asked the figure in the chair. Rouge frowned. 'That voice...'

"Sir...we have captured a thief. She was trying to steal the rare Ruby of Mustatur. She has requested a fair trial sir." the solder informed. Rouge was a master of figuring out facial expressions and she could tell the soldier was scared. 'What's to be scared of? I'm the one in trouble.' However she was interrupted by the unknown leader.

"I thought I told you not to disturb me?" he asked quietly.

"Y...Yes sir...but I thought..." the soldier stumbled.

"YOU THOUGHT WRONG!" he yelled without turning.

The soldier was visibly shaking now. "Sorry sir, I didn't mean to disturb you but..."

"But you did! You came here to interrupt my thoughts for your indecisiveness. What makes you so important, that you think you can bother me whenever you want?" he asked, anger in his voice.

"N...no..." he stammered quietly.

"You obviously did. Now you must learn..." he trailed off.

"Please, sir! I have been forever loyal! I will do anything for you! It will never happen again!" he pleaded, fear evident in his voice. Surprisingly the man in the chair calmed down.

"Perhaps...Maybe you can still be useful..." the leader trailed off again. With that the soldier sighed with relief.

"...After you spend a year in my dungeon! Take him," he ordered. This caused the soldier to look scared again.

"Please sir, I can learn another way!" he begged.

"Make it two years," the figure responded. With that, robot guards walked in and took the soldier. The entire way out he had terror in his eyes. Rouge was shocked by this. 'How could anyone be this evil? Not even Eggman used to do this.' Finally the hidden man asked "Who is the thief that you have bothered me with?"

The replacement to the commander cautiously approached. "S...sir it is the thief known as Rouge the Bat, famous for stealing around the world."

"Rouge, you say?" Now the man seemed surprised. "I was wondering what happened to her."

"Then perhaps you should spare the commander form his fate...sir," The soldier mentioned...rather bravely in Rouge's opinion.

"No. He didn't know that I would be interested," replied the man. Finally the chair turned to reveal the man. Seeing his face made Rouge gasp. 'Impossible! Simply impossible!' The man that sat in the throne was none other then the legendary Sonic the Hedgehog.

"I was wondering when I would see you again," said the blue blur, rather pleasantly, as if they were old friends meeting at the mall. Rouge finally looked over him. He hadn't changed much. He was a little older, a little taller. He still had his old shoes and gloves, and he still chose not to wear anything else. However his quills were a little darker and his face had lost the cocky, happy attitude it was famous for.

"You're...the emperor of Mobius!?" asked Rouge. The Sonic that she knew would never want any power, no matter how small.

Sonic shrugged. "Someone had to be and no one else had the power to."

Rouge frowned. "There doesn't have to be an empire at all. You could..."

Sonic rose his hand. "Nothing else would have worked. This government is the only uncorrupt government to ever be on this world. Every other time in history there has been war and death and evil. No more."

Rouge frowned. "How did you become emperor?"

Sonic snorted. "None of your concern. Now why have you been brought before me."

"For a fair trial for my crime, Sonic," Rouge was starting to feel better. 'We're friends. I'm sure he will get me out of this.'

Sonic however, had something else in mind. "Execute her first thing in the morning."

"What?!" asked Rouge surprised. "I have not been given a trial! You didn't see any proof!"

"Your reputation is enough," Sonic responded. "It sounds like something you would do. Take her out of my sight."

"Yes, my emperor!" responded the guards. With that they dragged the awestruck bat away. Their eyes never left each others. Finally the room was empty of everyone but Sonic again.

"How did I become emperor?...Through pain and power."

"Sonic, we got to hurry!" yelled his little brother, Tails the Fox.

"Got it! Lets go!" Sonic responded. They were going to stop Eggman again. He had kidnapped Amy and had six of the seven Chaos Emeralds. Sonic had the last one. 'This should be easy...' he thought to himself. It wasn't long before they got to Eggman's base.

"I'll distract the guards while you save Amy!" Tails yelled. Sonic gave Tails a nod and raced into the building. As he ran he heard shooting and explosions outside but he didn't stop. Finally he got to the command center. When he walked inside he saw Amy strapped to a chair, tears in her eyes. The remaining emeralds trapped in a new robotic creation.

"Ho, ho, ho! Glad to see you could join us Sonic!" called the Eggman himself. He was holding a gun.

That caused Sonic to freeze.

"Let her go, Doctor. We can handle this between us."

"We could, you annoying hedgehog. But you would win. And besides, she wouldn't want to miss this!" replied the insane genius. Sonic frowned. Not even he would be fast enough to stop the gun.

"Now if you would, please give me my emerald." Continued the doctor. So Sonic rolled the emerald to the madman. He quickly picked it up and put it into the machine.

"Get a load of this!" called the doctor. The emeralds were quickly glowing, filling the room with their light. Then sparks flew from the machine. This scared the doctor into shooting his gun. The gun still aimed at Amy! He thought that it was Sonic trying to stop him. The bullet hit Amy directly in the head. She flinched violently, then became very still.

"No..." Sonic whispered. It was a dream. It had to be. "No!" he screamed. Eggman himself was shocked. He hadn't meant to kill anyone...yet. Sonic then clenched his fists. 'Eggman was going to pay.' The emeralds suddenly went black. 'Eggman was going to die.' The emeralds energy then entered Sonic. Instead of turning him super like he expected he turned black. His eyes lost their irises. And he felt power like he never thought possible.

"YOUR DEAD, EGGMAN!"

'Then he was.' Sonic thought to himself. It was the fools last mistake. However taking that muck power had turned his quills a darker blue. However Eggman was forever taken care of. That had only been the beginning. Afterwards he managed to persuade Tails into making the robots in the Eggman Empire loyal to him. "Security purposes," was how he put it back then. Tails was certainly surprised when he was the first one to be imprisoned after he took control. He screamed and cried the entire way.

"Speaking of which..." Sonic then got up and walked out. As he left he told two of his guards to follow him. He walked through the castle without stopping once. As he walked he remembered Shadow. He had tried to stop the empire, he chose to go alone. 'It was an enjoyable fight. But he never stood a chance without the emeralds. Especially when I used the emeralds against him.' Sonic thought to himself happily. Finally he reached his destination. The basement to the castle. Sonic quietly walked in, his guards by his side.

In the room there was all sorts of machines and gadgets. In the middle of the room, a lone figure was huddled quietly whispering to itself.

"Hello...little bro," Sonic said quietly. The figure froze. Then slowly turned. First he appeared angry, then he looked very afraid.

"Wh...what do you want...with me now?" He asked quietly. He was dirty and very skinny. His eyes were red and his gloves and shoes were dirty and worn. His tails simply lay on the ground. Sonic had crippled them so greatly they would never heal. This was only done to prevent Tails from flying away.

Sonic pushed those thoughts away. "Will the S-200 prototype be finished by tomorrow?" he asked quietly. The boy lowered his head.

"Yes..." he whispered. His wellbeing depended on it. Tails had lost all of his courage and self-confidence while trapped here. Now he was a very timid and afraid child. Tails had no hope for escape. Sonic made sure of it with a treat. There was now an implant in his brain that would rob him of all his memories an hour after he left the castle. There was an override, but Tails didn't know about it. As far as he knew, if he left, he would lose the last thing that made him special.

Sonic nodded. "Very well, keep it up," he ordered. As he walked away Tails called after him, "Why are you doing this. How could you be so evil."

'Poor Tails.' he thought to himself. 'He has no idea what sacrifices had to be made for peace.'

With that he walked out. While leaving he remembered his last great battle.

Sonic was on Angel Island, alone, standing next to the Master Emerald.

"Where is that knucklehead, anyway? It isn't like him to abandon the Master Emerald." Then suddenly the Master Emerald began to glow. It suddenly stopped.

"Huh..." Sonic said wearily. "I wonder what..." Before he could finish his sentence he was punched from behind. Sonic fell but instantly got up, only to be hit again.

"Knuckles! What are you doing?!" Sonic called out, alarmed.

"The Master Emerald told me what is going on, Sonic, and I intend to stop you." Knuckles said, full of anger. "Your finished with," With that he launched. Sonic however now had plenty of time to dodge. He jumped to the side and chuckled.

"You have no chance against me now, Knuckles." With that he reached out for the power of the emeralds...except nothing happened.

"What's going on...?" He asked before being hit by Knuckle's fist in the face.

Knuckles snorted. "Did you really think the Master Emerald glows just for the fun of it?" Then he jumped after Sonic. He once again dodged, and jumped off the shrine of the powerful jewel. 'How could I have been so stupid?! Of course Knuckles would have used that stupid rock.' Sonic then decided to do what he does best. He ran.

"You can't escape me!" yelled Knuckles before taking chase. The fight took the two combatants through the jungle and into the ruins. Finally they reached the top of the ruins, near several deadly pits. The two injured rivals were now reaching the end of their power reserves. 'I have to stop this now.' Sonic thought to himself. 'And I know how.' With that he called out "Rouge, hit him now!" Of course, he turned. At that moment, he kicked Knuckles with all his strength. He lost his balance and fell into one of the pits. With that, the Master Emerald was now Sonics.

'And it still is.' Sonic thought to himself. The Master Emerald was locked in the power supply room. Helping the castle keep the large amount of energy it needed. Finally Sonic reentered his throne room and sat at his throne. He sat very still for a few minutes then chuckled. Soon Mobius would have nothing to fear. No evil madmen, threating to take over. No foolish children, too dangerous for their own good. Then he got up.

"I wonder what Team Chaotix is up too..."

a/n ...Wow! This is definitely the longest I worked on any story at a single time before. I'm glad I finished it but if enough people enjoy it, I might write a sequel. I even have a plot...a vague one. Sorry to the fans of my other stories but I wanted to finish this. I'll try to write new chapters for them soon. Review as I always ask. It doesn't take long. See ya later.


End file.
